In a fuel cell that generates power through electrochemical reaction between fuel gas and oxidizing gas, an end plate is provided at an end part of a fuel cell stack in the cell stacking direction, and the temperature of the end plate increases due to the heat discharged from the end plate. This causes condensation in a cell due to difference in temperature, and thus water pooling in a cell, which leads to a problem of deterioration in power generation performance.
Patent Document 1 below describes formation of a cooling agent channel on at least one of the pressure plates that make a pair for fastening a plurality of cells sandwiched therebetween for allowing cooling agent to flow therein to thereby warm the pressure plate.